The Red Dreams of Silence and the Gift of Light
by Psychrea
Summary: A story made for an event on deviantart, but in art form. Decided to post the script I wrote for it here. Please enjoy! When a Festival gone wrong and tremors echoing throughout, an evil King's Labyrinth is a new destination that Ahiru and Fakir decide to venture through, without intent. Ahiru/Fakir
1. Chapter 1

The Red Dreams of Silence and the Gift of Light

[ Snow-White and Rose-Red/_Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot_ ]

[ 雪の白と赤のバラ ]

A dream. Darkness everywhere. Wandering around without a perspective or goal, seemingly carefree, but a solemn atmosphere wrapped and encased the air and was felt through every fiber of her being. There, in that darkness, she saw Mytho. He approached her with a red, glowing heart shard, that then morphed into a rose, petals unfolding. "Stay away from that light...and a gift will be given to you," he spoke to her. "A gift...?" Princess Tutu questioned, as Mytho was suddenly getting further and further from reach, backing or perhaps getting drawn into that darkness. She looked back into the palms of her hands, staring down at the rose bulb. "A light, huh..." she spoke as she was looking at it, and it faded into real life as she was staring down into her palms in the same position, only she was Ahiru now. Ahiru blinked, mostly surprised to find that she had woken up, and that it was all a dream. "It was...a dream?"

In mere seconds, she found herself surrounded by raining red rose petals. It was Lilie, dumping a basket of the petals all over her. Pique looked at her questionably with line eyes, before looking down at Ahiru. "Did you already forget? Today is the beginning of the Red Rose Festival week!" "A prosperous day full of joy and romance, and from that blossoms heartbreak and regret! The despair is such a pleasure!" Lilie beamed as Pique shook her head at her, and Ahiru stared at her.

"Not to mention that today is also the day that Neko-Sensei said that he was going to announce a new play for us to rehearse!" "I suppose we'll be backup as usual," Ahiru spoke gloomily as they went down the stairs. "That's the spirit!" Lilie responded to her without sarcasm, even going as far as to being _elated_. "Just ignore her," Pique spoke to Ahiru as they ran outside as to not be late for class. Mytho was seen staring at them from the window.

It was now time for class, as the trio amongst a mass of ballet students sat with their arms wrapped over their legs as they listened to Neko-Sensei discuss the new play. "In honor of the annual Rose Festival week, we are going to be basing our play on the fairytale classic, 'Snow-White and Rose-Red," he spoke. There were gasps and applause. "I bet Rue-senpai will get the lead role!" "Red is definitely her color, so Rose-Red is definitely her speed," the students continued back and forth, as Rue sat with her eyes closed. Ahiru stared blankly. _Of course Rue would get the role. She's pretty, amazing and all-around talented. There's no hope for me, _she thought to herself with a sad sigh, before being approached by a scooting over Pique. "There's two main parts, that's new!" she whispered to Ahiru, before Ahiru looked up, surprised. "We will have a formal audition to determine the roles of Snow-White and Rose-Red. One at a time, you will go through the steps of last week's practice to see if you are fit to be either Snow-White or Rose-Red. One by one, please!" he clapped as the ballerinas stood in a long, single file line, starting with the advanced students.

One of the advanced students danced off first. Ahiru sighed, as Lilie stared at her with beaming eyes. "Are you getting depressed?" she asked, with a hopeful attitude. Ahiru looked at her questionably, as Pique pointed over. "Look!" she spoke as the advanced student fell, having made a mistake. "Well, I think it's safe to say that _she_ didn't get the role," Pique exerted a sigh. "She must be succumbing to defeat! How lovely!" Lilie spoke with a hand to her chin, lovingly. Next was Rue, who danced the steps without fail, just as always. It was pretty safe to say that she was aimed at one of the lead roles, but the others had to go next anyway. "I'll probably get a background role," "Miss Ahiru," "Or I might not be good enough to make it even as a background character," "MISS AHIRU!" Neko-Sensei yelled as she bolted upright. "Y-yes sir!" "I hope you've had a nice trip in the other world, now, GET TO THE CENTER OF THE ROOM IMMEOWDIATELY!" "YESSIR!" she yelled in fear as she scurried to the middle of the room. She gave out a few short breaths to get ready, as she did a pose. People actually began to look hopeful, thinking she might actually have something to offer this time around. She stood there for a few seconds, before a question mark flew over her head. "I forgot the steps..." she spoke as everyone fell backwards. "N-no, wait! I can do th-" "Thank you for wasting our time, Miss Ahiru. Now I'm sorry to say but you'll have to collect your things and wait after class for me, or else you'll h-have to...m-mar-" "I'M SO SORRY!" she yelped as she ran away, Neko-Sensei succumbing to licking his arm frantically.

While waiting in the hallway by the door for Neko-Sensei, Femio was seen coming out of the room, approaching him. "Neko-Sensei! I plead, with all of my soul, every fiber of my being ties me to the ever-gallant bearded dwarf of the play," "Mister Femio, auditions for the role of the Dwarf haven't even begun yet! And why, pray-tell would you want to portray such a dastardly character as that?!" "Dastardly?! Non non, he is simply a misunderstood being of beauty, such as myself. Such is life, that this boy and that dwarf must feel such uncultured love is beyond us, for we are beings of one and the same soul! To simply give this role to another who is not as deserving as myself, would be taboo, Neko-Sensei! . !" he pleaded as he was literally clinging onto Neko-Sensei, as he, for once, was being the scared one. "Mister Femio! Pull-yourself-together!" he spoke between 'meows'. Ahiru watched with a sweatdrop, as Fakir walked by. "Ah, Fakir!" "?" He looked at her. She dashed up to him. "What role did you get?" "The brother of the Prince," he responded matter-of-factly. "Huh, is that all? That doesn't seem to suit you," "Well I _do_ protect Mytho like a brother. In what way does this not _suit me_?" he spoke, sort of snarky-like, sort of not. "Ah, Mytho-sempai got the lead role?! Ah, but I shouldn't be surprised. He's good at everything!" "Do I really need to partake in this discussion of your girlish praise? I'm headed to the Library," he spoke as he walked by. "You should probably head inside," "Huh? Why?" Ahiru questioned. "Because like me, you're annoying _him_," he spoke as Neko-Sensei was staring angrily at Ahiru, his tail flicking back and forth as the door was open for a while, and he was waiting for her to come in for about, 30 long seconds, which she wasted on talking to Fakir. "Ack!" she spoke as she saw his angry expression. "What a space case..." Fakir spoke as he walked away. "Ah-hey!" Ahiru retorted as she looked back at him angrily. "Miss Ahiru, if you don't mind, I'd like to get this lecture started _today_?" he spoke in a calm, yet angry tone. Ahiru turned to him, very nervous.

After heading in after Neko-Sensei and letting the door close, he faced her. "Miss Ahiru, after your TERRIBLE performance," he begun. "I got some...'elaborated commentary' from some of your peers,"

_Flashback to 5 minutes earlier_

"Please, Neko-Sensei?" "She did awful, just awful!" "But she can do a lot better! We know she can!" "Yes! And then she can crash and burn twice as hard!" "Lilie, if you don't mind, can you let me handle this?" Pique spoke as she pushed her aside. "Neko-Sensei, I'm sure that if Ahiru was given the correct opportunity, she won't disappoint!" "...Hmmmmm.." Neko-Sensei spoke as he looked up with line eyes, deep in thought. "The correct opportunity, huhhhh?..." They both awaited his response, with different hopeful outcomes. "Alright then," he spoke, as they got happy expressions on their faces.

_End Flashback_

"And I have decided, to give you a role,"


	2. Chapter 2

[The Princess who was Hidden Underground/_Die Prinzessin, die unterirdisch versteckt war_]

[地面の下に隠されていた王女]

"SNOW-WHITE?!" Ahiru yelled at a loud volume about a minute later, as she, Pique and Lilie were staring at the Recruited List. "Wow, we didn't think he'd get you a role THAT far!" Pique spoke in shock. "Now the crash of diminished success will be three times as big!" Lilie shrieked happily. "N-Neko-Sensei! Th-th-th-th-this i-i-is-!" "Yes Ahiru, I have given you the lead role alongside Miss Rue. But DON'T TAKE THIS FOR A FREE RIDE! There was a reason I've given this role to you, for if you FAIL, you will be sent to the Probationary Class foreeverr, annnnnnnndd," he panted, with saliva dripping from his jaw, making the trio nervous. "Y-you'll have...to..MARRYYYY MEEEE IMMEDIATELY AFTER THE SHOW!" "Quwaaaaaaaa!" Ahiru spoke in shock as she quickly covered her mouth, along with her friends covering her mouth as well, and Fakir dashing back to grab Ahiru and rushing into a corner behind a wall, confusing the friends and Neko-Sensei. They looked at Neko-Sensei nervously. "W-well!" "We have to go watch Ahiru cry a waterfall of tears!" "Wha-what she said!" Pique spoke after Lilie as they ran off, Neko-Sensei looking after them with cascading beads of sweat, embarrassed.

"Are you done?" Fakir spoke outside the door, waiting for her to finish getting changed. "Yeah," she spoke as she creaked the door open. "Sorry," "What were you thinking?" he spoke with eyes closed and a palm to his forehead. "I was just scared, that's all," she pouted as she came out. "Wait, I thought you were going to the Library?" "I _was_, but Mytho wasn't feeling well. He kept muttering something about...a light," "A light? Ah-!" she spoke the last part to herself, remembering what he said in her dream. _"Stay away from that light...and a gift will be given to you,"_ "What?" he questioned. "Nothing," she spoke. "D-do you mind if I go to the Library with you?" "Yes, actually. I want some peace and quiet, and you're as loud as a bullhorn," he spoke matter-of-factly, causing her to gain an angered, pouty expression, as usual, as he walked away. "Oh...and, congratulations on Snow-White," he spoke without turning around, but he was a little flushed. She became flushed too, at his words. "Fakir..." "Not like a clumsy duck like you deserves it. What's happening to the world?" he couldn't help but add in as he walked away, only making her more angry, not like he cared, for that was his impact.

While walking outside, she saw many students adorning bushes and upside-down 'U' shaped tunnels covered in bushy leaves with red roses, in preparation for the Red Rose Festival, which was in three days time. "Wooow..." she spoke. "Give a rose?" "Huh?" Ahiru spoke, as she wondered where that voice came from. "Give a rose to your potential lover?" Freya spoke as she held a basket of red roses. "Ah, Miss Freya!" Ahiru spoke as she happily walked up to her. "Ah, Miss Ahiru, was it? Lovely to see you again," she spoke with a soothing voice. "Uh, what're these for?" "These are red roses, for red is the color of romance. For the Red Rose Festival, you and your potential lover are supposed to show them to one another. Legend has it that, if the roses glow bright together in the moonlight, so much that you can't see the rose bulb anymore, that you are meant to be together forever," Freya told. Ahiru blushed at those words. "Would you like one?" "A-ah, n-no thanks! I'm not really like that with anybody," she spoke with a flushed face. "Oh, but I insist!" Freya spoke as she tucked two roses in her hand, one with a pink ribbon meant for the girls, and one with a blue ribbon meant for boys. "But I-" "You never know," Freya spoke, as she smiled with both eyes closed. Ahiru stared at it questionably for a few seconds, and then eye smiled back at Freya. "Alright, I suppose. Thanks!"

After walking away with her new rose, there was a ground shaking moment. Literally. There were a few shrieks here and there, as some held onto sides or fell to their knees until the small earthquake had passed, Ahiru falling down herself. "Wh-what was that?" People spoke as there was some chatter now. Right then and there, Ahiru's pendant glowed red. "A heart shard?" she spoke as she put a hand to it, and dashed forward. "Ah, but could it indeed be a heart shard? We'll have to see, _Little duck_," came Drosselmeyer's voice.

Mytho was practicing his role for the Bear Prince, as Rue was putting on her toe shoes. _Ugh. Where is Ahiru?_ She thought to herself, for they had to practice. Turns out Ahiru was too scatterbrained to read the rest of the flier, saying that practice was scheduled 30 minutes after. "This is just like her, you know," she spoke to Mytho, who just grunted normally in return, while stretching his leg on a practice beam. "And I understand that Fakir's role is of little importance compared to ours, but he could at _least_ show us the proper respect and show up! Especially for you, Mytho!" "..." "Are you not livid?!" "Not really," he spoke. "I have faith in Fakir,"

Fakir was in the Library, as per usual, picking up his books which fell due to the miniature earthquake. _Darn it all..._ he thought to himself. "What was that even...?" he muttered to himself. "Did you feel it too?!" Autor came, complaining. Fakir looked over at him. "Yeah, but I have to get going," "Why?" "Trifle matters," "Oh yes, I forgot that you're a 'ballerina'," Autor teased. Fakir paused a bit, but kept going with his eyes closed. "Perhaps this earthquake was due to a tale," Autor spoke with a finger to the chin in thought, knowing that those words would freeze Fakir any day of the week. Fakir stopped, and looked back at him, a bit nervous. "Shall we check it out?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ahiru was now dashing towards the source, closer towards the Forest, hoping that the pendant would glow again. _I have to find out what caused that earthquake! It could've been a heart shard!_ She thought to herself, the roses tucked in her dress pocket. Without her knowing, one rose had fallen out onto the grass, as she only continued to dash forward. "Where could it be?" she thought to herself aloud, before the heart shard glowed again, opening up a path. Quite a unique path, too. The ground had lifted up, serving as a sort of 'cave-like' entrance. A bit nervous to go in, Ahiru backed up a bit, but looked serious and gathered her courage, as she went in with a bit of cowardice.

Fakir and Autor were running outside of the Library into the Town Square with the center water fountain, before looking around, seeing some startled people and some others who were just now getting to their feet. Rue was still in her ballet outfit, and was running outside, and stopped at Fakir and Autor, causing Autor to blush. "Why are you not practicing with us?!" she spoke angrily to Fakir. "I have more important things to tend to," he spoke, looking somewhere else, not even making eye contact. "Well anyways, I came out here because I felt that earthquake," "A-are you alright?!" Autor asked her, blushing. "Yes...I'm _fine_...Anyways, I came out here because I saw Ahiru wandering into the forest from the window. Honestly, you two sure do love to play hook-" "You saw what?!" Fakir spoke as he turned to her in shock, his hands placed on her shoulders. "Where was she heading?!" "I already told you! And I don't answer to you!" she spoke as she pushed his hands off of her. He grimaced a bit at her, worried for Ahiru, as he ran ahead. "Hey!" Autor yelled after him. He was wondering if he should go after him, or stay with Rue. He looked at her, and blushed. "I-I should probably look after you, in case of more earthquakes. It'll be safer in the Library," he spoke as he put his arm over her shoulder, fixing his nearly fogged up glasses nervously with his free hand, and his eyes closed. Rue looked at him with a sweatdrop, but decided to allow him to escort her there, liking to be escorted.

Fakir was running ahead, but heard a slight crunch as he had stepped on the stem of a rose. It was the rose with the blue ribbon. He picked it up, and looked ahead. "I wonder..." he spoke as he decided to walk now. He came across the still elevated grass-covered cave entrance, before walking in without a second though, but after a slight pause. He walked in quietly, a few muddy steps here and there, the ground also having sift-like dirt, crunching against his shoes. _She couldn't be that stupid..._he thought to himself, as he heard a faint voice. "Where am I...?" came the voice, as he heard it, and ran ahead. But then, a certain atmosphere had changed, the further he went in. There was a cool, blowing wind, as he ran in further. There, he saw some hair, as he reached out and placed his hand on Ahiru's shoulder.  
She turned around immediately, to see Fakir. He appeared to be scolding her, yelling and whatnot, but she couldn't hear a thing! Turns out, neither could he. Once realizing that he couldn't even hear his own voice, he put his hand to his throat, questionably confused. "Huh?" Ahiru spoke, although no words came out, as she looked down at herself, placing her hand to her chest as she tried to speak again. Nothing. Just then, while she was looking down, her pendant glowed again, everything looking sepia, though. She lightly grabbed Fakir's shoulder and pointing ahead, trying to show him that they should go forward. He jolted his arm out of her grasp, as he began to walk back towards the exit. She tried to stop him, but he was too strong. She ran after him when he start walking back, as the exit's glow suddenly got dim, and further and further away. She finally caught up to him, as they both realized that they were locked in. He sighed, and tossed a momentary angry glare at Ahiru, as he turned back around and went towards the tunnels. She sighed a sigh of relief, as she got to see where the heart shard was, but Fakir decided to be stubborn and take a different passage, hopefully one that would lead him back outside. Ahiru kept trying to turn him back around by tugging on his arm, but he completely ignored her. He was leading them to a differently colored atmospheric place, one that was really blue. Just then, a rocky ledge where his foot would've been broke off. "Watch out!" Ahiru yelled, having regained her voice, as she pulled him back to save him. They both fell back, as Ahiru sighed another sigh of relief. "You idiot!"


End file.
